roblox_black_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
NOTE: Some classes do not have descriptions yet, as they are being remade. Guardian Description coming soon. 'Ninja' Description coming soon. 'Oblivion' Description coming soon. 'Brawler' A class that uses gauntlets of purity to throw a series of punches and kicks at the opponents. Weapon: Jiiku Move List: * Left Mouse: Brawler punch and kick combo. * Z: The Brawler bursts forward with a rush of pure energy. Sometimes adds a speed boost to the player for about 20 seconds. * X: The brawler flips, feinting and avoiding attacks while leaving their target open to punches and kicks. * C: The brawler powers up his gauntlets, allowing for more damage. Has a visual effect. * V: Turns the brawler invisible. The brawler becomes visible for a moment when he or she attacks or uses any special move. If the brawler uses c and v at the same time, then the c particles will be visible, so not using c is recommended. 'Sorcerus' Description coming soon. 'Paladin' Description coming soon. Hoshu Hoshu is a ranged class, replacing Infinas in the new update. It has 4 moves, Z, X, C, and V. LMB: Shoot. You shoot with whatever ammo you have equipped. Z: You roll in whatever direction you're moving in,(or forward if you arent moving),acting as a dash. Easily Hoshu's best move, is used for getting around or dodging attacks. Has a very low cooldown, but takes up a portion of your stamina. X/C: Switch ammo. You switch ammos. X scrolls the wheel forward, and C backwards. These ammos are;Normal Ammo:(Does damage to anyone hit), Heal Ammo:(Heals friends or anyone else you shoot), Missles:(Shoot out missles that are slow moving, but deal good damage and explode in AOE), Sonic Ammo:(Shoot out very fast bullets, doing good damage and tripping your opponent)and Shotgun Ammo:(Shoot out 5 normal bullets in a shotgun spread). Note:All bullets other than Normal(and Heal, maybe) take up your red Ammo Bar at the top, above stamina. V: You aim your bowgun down, and shoot, knocking yourself back and doing damage to anyone near you. Used for hasty escapes. R.I.P Infinas, we will always remember your epic sauce, and the fun times we had throwing jarate at people. Goodnight sweet prince. 'Galabash' Utilizes a Bow and different ammos to deal damage. During typing in the description, I accidentaly deleted Valance, and couldnt put it back because Im on mobile. Somebody fix it! Q: Melee. Bugged and doesnt work, shooting your opponents works better anyways. F: Load Arrow. Loads an arrow, a max at 3. Simply makes you shoot more arrows once you fire. LMB: Shoots your arrows, depending on how many times you pressed F, you shoot more arrows, dealing more damage R = Poison. Poisons your enemy, dealing DOT. Use this as much as possible to apply an insane DOT to your opponent. T= Fire. Explodes on impact, dealing splash damage. Use against runners or if you're having trouble aiming. Y= Ice. Slows your opponent. A must have for those pesky runners. G = Love. Makes hearts appear around the person you struck. (can only be achieved by defeating gilgamesh during valentines event) E = Normal Arrow. Does damage 'Sharp Shooter' Description coming soon. 'Gladiator' Description coming soon. 'Ranger' Description coming soon. 'Crystal Warden' Description coming soon. 'Berzerker' An entity that is connected to the soul of Aominoa. This class uses multiple buttons, called "keystrokes" to decimate the opponent with summons and regenerative attacks. The Berzerker is a true menace in battle, rapidly dishing out attacks and flinging around its foes with ease. There is little opportunity to strike a skilled Berzerker, as nearly every attack the Berzerker uses can push foes away so they cannot cause any harm, and they can whittle away that foe's health as they are attempting to recover. Weapon: EnmaU Move List: * DDSC (Dread Eclipse): The Berzerker uses their EnmaU to boost into the air in a flurry of corrupt energy, which will cause damage and slightly regenerate the Berzerker's health. * ASDQ (Deadspike): Summons a massive spike directly in front of the Berzerker, which causes damage and knocks the opponent backwards. * ASDASDQ (Nightmare Reign): The Berzerker charges up an attack, and then forcefully uppercuts with the EnmaU. Upon a successful hit, the Berzerker will propel its victim forward while relentlessly slashing, hacking, kicking and punching the victim, and after the flurry of attacks, the Berzerker will imbue his blade with dark energy and obliterate the victim. * WADQ (Summon Dragon): The Berzerker summons a low-lying shadow dragon, which can be used for performing certain certain mentioned below. ** DDQ (Mawaru): The Berzerker turns the dragon into a shredder, but unlike all the other dragon moves, this one does not destroy it. ** SWQ (Siphon):The Berzerker turns the dragon into a black hole that siphons other players health. ** ADQ (Dragon Control):The Berzerker controls the dragon but has to face at direction to move the dragon. ** AAQ (Black Divinity): The Berzerker explodes the dragon, causing powerful knock-back and minimal damage. ** WWQ (Romedia): The Berzerker turns the dragon into a huge claw, to knock the opponent back several notches and incur serious damage depending on how close the victim is to the claw. ** SSQ (Drunkard Shade): The Berzerker transforms the dragon into a drill, which shreds anyone caught in it. Impairs movement of the victim for two seconds. ** ADQ: Used to change the direction in which the dragon is travelling. In order to use this, you must face in the direction you'd like for the dragon to go, perform this keystroke, be within range, and the dragon will begin to travel in that direction. * AADQ (Shadow Reposte): A counter move. The Berzerker summons a circular portal in front of him, and with two consecutive uses the Berzerker will swiftly slash through anyone standing within range. If the Berzerker has purchased the Nostalgia pack, then this also creates a massive dark explosion which causes damage over time for anyone caught in the area of effect. * ADADWQ (Fatal Howl): A long ranged move. If successful, then the Berzerker traps the player, slashes at them with their EnmaU, and then summons a distorted wolf's head to cause damage and knock-back as the finishing move. * SSADQ (Nightmare Overture): An attack that occurs very near to the player: If it hits, then it causes a nominal amount of damage. * SAX (Tyrant Revolver): The Berzerker uses a kick to propel themselves through the air. This is good for making quick escapes or causing mild damage if it hits a nearby opponent. It will also cause a lock-on effect on a successful hit, meaning any SAX used after will automatically target the person you last hit with SAX, which can be very useful if your opponent is quicker than you are. Also good to use after DDSC. * SDQ (Shadow Flame): The Berzerker sends an eruption of shadows out in front of them, which causes a slight amount of damage to the opponent and causes the Berzerker to siphon some of the opponent's health. Can Counter: Samurai, Most Melee Classes Countered By: Ravager, Nightmare, Fast Ranged Classes 'Nightmare' An entity that is connected to the soul of Aominoa. This class is a keystroke class. This class mainly focuses on high damage, faking out opponents, and using accurate moves to effectively outpace and dominate opponents. It can be hard to land hits on a Nightmare, as they are constantly mobile, often searching for an opportunity to use their ultimate attack. They will use their spikes and feigning moves to dismantle melee attackers, while flinging ranged attackers and sending them back into the flood again. Weapon: Nightfall Move List: * SSQ SSQ (Summon Spikes): The nightmare summons spikes. To unglitch this move, and to use your spike moves, use ssq again. You will be frozen, but just use a random attack to move again. ** ASDSDQ (Into the Flood Again): The Nightmare expels their spikes in a straight line, causing massive amounts of damage to anyone to walk into them. Potentially 1-Hit Kills. ** DASQ (Scatter): The Nightmare scatters their spikes around, which deal damage to anyone hit by them (Has a chance to 1-Hit Kill, but needs EXTREME accuracy, and good spike timing.) ** SWWQ (Expunge): Similar to scatter, but the spikes rain down instead of out. Cannot 1-Hit Kill. ** ASDQ (Deny Your Maker): The Nightmare boosts forward and bursts their spikes with an explosion of dark energy in their hands, to cause damage. * AAQ (Feint): The user turns invisible and immediately jumps backward for a split second. Use any of the following moves for certain effects. ** SSQ (Grace Under Pressure): This is BROKEN right now, so I do not know what it does (aside from summoning spikes, its supposed to do something else). ** DDC (It's Late): The Nightmare bursts forward from their feint in a shadowy boost, which causes a high amount of knock-back along with damage if an opponent is hit. ** WWC (Lights Out): The Nightmare bursts forward from their feint, and expels shadows into the surroundings. If an opponent is hit by this, it causes damage and knocks them upward. This does not reach as far as DDC, but does more damage. ** AAC (Come As You Are): The Nightmare bursts from their feint, and throws the opponent to cause massive damage. * SAX (Tyrant Revolver): A kicking move, see Berzerker for details. Can Counter: Slow Melee Classes, Slow Ranged Classes Countered By: Samurai, Fast Ranged Classes 'Samurai' An entity that is connected to the soul of Aominoa. This class is a keystroke class, much like Nightmare, Berzerker, and Ravager. The Samurai is a swift and steady killer who elegantly yet easily dispatches his foes. Beware of the Samurai on the battlefield, as they conceal dark secrets and those who bear this evil blade are generally some of the more skilled and competitive players in the game. NOTE: Equip your Nightshade/Nethershade as soon as you spawn, or else it may glitch. It is recommended that you beat Vanta (and get the Father Killer Badge) before using this class, as this will give you Nethershade, which grants you a powerful shadow upper-cut move and allows you to call upon the dark samurai to assist you in battle. Weapon: Nightshade/Nethershade Move List: * SSQ (Summon Orb): The Samurai creates an orb of pure corruption. * ADQ (Call Orb): The Samurai calls any orbs that may be spawned. * AADC (Venom Stinger): The Samurai encases the tip of his sword in venom, and then stabs his orb, knocking it into the opponent, to cause damage and poison for a time. With enough orbs, this can 1-Hit Kill. * ASDQ (Drifting Body): A move where the Samurai sinks into the ground as a shadow, and moves swiftly in the direction of choice (change direction with ADQ.) * WWQ (Soul Desertion): This move is to be used while using Drifting Body. If used, the samurai will pop out of the shadows with corrupted energy all around him or her, which will cause damage upon a hit. * SAX (Tyrant Revolver): A kicking move, see Berzerker for details. * ASDC (Esenga): Similar to Soul Desertion, except without ASDQ, the Samurai is surrounded in shadows and jumps off the ground and lands at a different spot, and anyone near the Samurai during this attack is damaged. * DSADDC (No Name, as it is a hidden move): Samurai goes into a position similar to Sword Stance, then strikes with a shadow of itself. If it hits, Samurai cuts through the opponent, then finishes them. * AAQ (Feint): The user jumps back from the opponent and turns invisible for a split second, and in this time the following moves can be used. ** DDC (It's Late): The Samurai bursts forward from their feint in a shadowy boost, which causes a high amount of knock-back along with damage if an opponent is hit. ** WWC (Lights Out): The Samurai bursts forward from their feint, and expels shadows into the surroundings. If an opponent is hit by this, it causes damage and knocks them upward. This does not reach as far as DDC, but does more damage. * AAC (Sword Stance): The Samurai prepares their sword. The following moves can be used while in this stance. ** DDC (Sword Attack Middle): The Samurai slashes their sword multiple times at the abdomen of the victim's body. ** WWC (Sword Attack High): The Samurai slashes their sword multiple times at the head of the opponent. ** SSC (Sword Attack Low): The Samurai slashes their sword multiple times at the legs at the opponent, good for hitting someone who is tripped or paralyzed. (The following moves require you to beat Vanta and claim the Nether achievement badge.) * SDQ (Id Val): The Samurai uses the power of corruption to create a huge fist, which can punch the opponent to deal damage. Also takes part in summoning the Shadow Samurai. * DQ (Haas [only works with Nether Samurai Summoned): To be used after SDQ. If successful, the Shadow Samurai will turn into a shadowy saw-blade, and will do damage if an opponent is hit. * ASQ (Summon): This freezes you, which starts the summoning process for the Shadow Samurai. The Shadow Samurai is summoned after pressing ASQ, SDQ, DQ. The Shadow Samurai only has one move, DQ, but increases damage by 2%, and looks cool Can Counter: Most Melee Classes Countered By: Berzerker, Ravager 'Ravager' Wepon Name: Enma The Ravager class for roblox "Black Magic" is a key stroke class. This means you have to press a series of keys in order to trigger a move. For example ASDQ, this particular move would send your enemies into the air. After you would do a combo starter (something that would start off your combo), you will have a combo (moves used in rapid succession that don't give the victim enough time to react), Lastly you have your finishers (the final move used in a combo that 'finishes off' the victim). There is two modes. Void and Amethyst. Amethyst mode is when you are holding Enma in your hands. This is the mode most effective for creating combos. Void mode is the essentially the magic, metaphysical mode of this class. You can perform more powerful moves at the expense of not being able to effectively combo the enemy. A pretty well-rounded class altogether and is arguably the most tactical class in Black Magic. Being both quite difficult to use and immensely powerful, the Ravager is certainly a prudent yet brutal fighter on the battleground. Move List: * ASDQ (Dread Eclipse): The move used to initiate a combo. It is very similar to the Berzerker DDSC. * During Dread Eclipse: * Q (Corona Upper): Used directly after Dread Eclipse. Swiftly disarms the victim and makes them vulnerable. Necessary for combos. * SC (Raven Wing): Used directly after Corona Upper. Does more hits the further away you are from the ground * DDSQ: (Falling Fang): The victim is thrown forcefully onto the ground. * DASQ: (Spectre Edge): A powerful Combo Starter that knocks the opponent down. Good for most combos that require knockdowns (such as SSZ combos) * SDDQ: (Thanatos Knuckle): A great combo ender, dealing very good damage and insane knockback. Can br used outside of combos. * ASDWWQ: (Saz's Infinity Driver) This move is supposed to be a Combo Ender, but its very glitchy. If the first kick doesnt land, the rest of the move will go on up until the final hit, which will glitch out and make you and your opponent stuck. If the first hit DOES land however, you deal an immense amount of damage, making one purple dragon that spins around you and chases the opponent, damaging them and inflicting DOT (Please Confirm). * AWC/ASC/ADC: (Nyx, Erebus, Chaos) The Cerebus Twelve Fangs Combo. These are Combo Extenders and can be used to lengthen a combo. AWC knocks down, ASC puts them in front of you, and ADC does what ASC does, except with a different animation. Doing all three moves lifesteals. * C: (Forgot the name): A basic swing downwards. A combo starter that can be changed to a side swipe or an uppercut. * X: (Kick): A kick forward. You will likely never be using this at all, as it is hard to land and has low range. Use C instead. * Z: (Grab): The victim is grabbed, and tossed in front of you. Not very good, as it is hard to land and doesnt do much damage. * SSZ: (Grab and Throw): Only works on opponents on the ground. Lifts the victim up by its neck, and forcefully throws them away, lifestealing a bit in the process. A Combo Ender. * E: (Void/Amethyst drive): Switches between Void and Amethyst Drive. * While in Void drive: * ASDWWQ: (Saz's Amethyst Driver): Easily one of Ravager's best moves. You hold out your hand and suck in the nearest opponent. If it connects, the victim is spun around and thrown up to the heavens, while you leap upwards, grab the opponent, and slam them down on the ground, leaving a giant crater and doing massive damage. Good if you need to catch a running melee class. * ADDQ: (Tyrant Rave): Possibly Ravager's best move. You hold out your hand and fire a massive purple ball that does insane damage. Good for catching runners or ranged classes. * SWSQ: (Tyrant Collider): Only works on air opponents (WC; C,DC) Grabs your opponent and slams them on the ground, like the last part of Saz's Amethyst Driver. Slow, and since Void Ravager is used to catch runners or be ranged, should only be used if necessary. * DWC: (Collapsing Heaven Blade): Does a kick upwards. Activating it again kicks again, and a giant beam of purple light strikes your opponent, dealing DOT and knockback. * C: (Forgot Name): A punch forward. Can be spammed. WC suspends the opponent in mid air, while doing DC during a combo does what WC does. * X: (Kick): Does a kick forward. Same thing as in Amethyst Drive. To make up for your loss of SSZ, you can use SZ to stomp the ground, dealing damage to fallen enemys. You will likely not be using this much in battle. * SDSQ: (Zero Vector): Sends out a dragon from your hand. If the dragon connects, you grab the victim, and forcefully slam them on the ground behind you. Used when Tyrant Rave or Saz's Amethyst Driver wont reach. Can Counter: Berzerker, Samurai Countered By: Ranged Classes 'Shogai' Trained in the power of darkness and dagger wielding, this class makes for a force to be reckoned with. Very unpredictable, this class can confuse and then destroy the target. Weapon: Shogai (Dagger and Magic) Move List: * Left Mouse Button: Regular Combo. * Hold down Z + Left Mouse Button: Heavy/Special Combo. * X (Dark Dash): Shogai bursts forward in a feinting fashion. * C (Gash): The Shogai slashes with its dagger, creating shadows around it, to cause damage to anyone hit. * V (Torment): The Shogai warps. If, while warping, an opponent is struck, then the opponent takes damage. * B (Requiem): The Shogai erupts the surroundings with darkness, and then vanishes. This invisibility will wear off after a bit, or can be removed immediately by using a move. 'Enigma' A skilled mercenary straight from the depths of the nether. Wields a hammer used to lock onto enemies and send heat-seeking rockets toward them. 'Blade Reaper' (Insert description here) 'Cannonier' Cannonier can deal very heavy damage, even more than most people think. However, it is very slow. LMB: Shoot. You fire your Hand Cannon, dealing a large amount of damage. Slow firing, but worth it. Q: Melee. You swing your hand cannon and your opponent, dealing great damage and tripping your opponent, knocking them away from you. E: Pirate. Summons a pirate to fight for you. Can only have one at a time. The pirate is noob colored, and has the same cannon as you, but stupid AI, and might even attack you if you're close enough. The bar for pirate regens more quickly when its dead. 'Soul Knight' (Insert description here) 'Hybrid' (Insert description here) 'Mercenary' Hence the name, the Mercenary uses a binary sword to cause destruction and death. But, he has much more power than just his sword and himself. He also has a demon blade, which is powered by blood. (To unlock the demon blade, get 20 kills with Mercenary, and then beat Infernus using Mercenary.) Weapon: Binary Sword Move List: * Click: Mercenary Combo. * Z (Binary Swing): The Mercenary swings with their sword and jumps upward. Upon a successful hit, this move does damage. * X (Impulse): The Mercenary spins, and along with it so does their sword. This causes damage upon a successful hit. * C (Bash): The Mercenary bursts forward, and crashes their sword into the ground at the end of the dash. Upon a hit, this will cause damage. * V (Unleash the Demon): If Demon Blade is unlocked, then Demon Mode will activate. With the Mercenary's true power unlocked, its game mechanics are very different. Every time the Mercenary attacks in anyway, he causes damage to himself, since he uses his own blood to destroy his opponents. But, upon a successful hit on an opponent, you will get a big amount of regeneration, which is very helpful for fighting with other melee classes. Weapon: Demon Blade Move List: Click: Demon Blade Mercenary Combo. Z (Agonizing Bonds): The Mercenary sends out a chain of blood, which can grab onto most objects. If it grabs onto an opponent, the Mercenary will grapple over and do damage once at the opponent. X (Let it Build): As the name says, hold to charge this spinning attack. Upon a successful hit, it will cause damage (and regenerate the Mercenary). C (Your Move): The Mercenary takes a slightly larger chunk of health to deal the same amount of damage to the opponent (this move is the only move that does not regenerate the Mercenary). 'Cyber Samurai' Weapon Name: Cyber Edge The Cyber Samurai is a class part of the Cyber series. It uses a weapon called Cyber Edge for consistent low damage output and some partially ranged attacks. It has two modes: sheathed and unsheathed. Both have one ranged attack. It's other moves include a move that teleports the user some studs forward, damaging anything in their path minorly, a semi-high damage triple slice attack and a counter attack. This class is energy-reliant. It falls under the "Power" symbol, in terms of lore. Keys: F, G, Z, X, C, V 'Cyber Bruiser' Weapon Name: Kaltos Arm The Cyber Bruiser is a class part of the Cyber series. It utilises the Kaltos arm for high damage output and AOE (area of effect) damage at low consistency. It's moves include an AOE attack, a charge-up attack that launches the user and can be used for traversing maps and a different mode powered by orbs that can be made with the C key and 40 energy. This class is energy-reliant. It falls under the "Power" symbol, in terms of lore. Keys: F, Z, X, C, V 'Cyber Virtuoso' Weapon Name: Magi Keytar The Cyber Virtuoso is a class part of the Cyber series. It has an instrument (hence the name) which is called the Magi Keytar. It is the only non-Enma keystroke class currently in the game. It is ranged-only and is mainly used as a general support class with a large healing ability: Once an ally has been healed once, its attacks heal them but still damage enemies. To disable this, the Virtuoso uses it's main damaging ability. It's moves include a large AOE attack, a high-damage but tedious to use ranged attack, a healing ability and general damaging attack, to go along with it's regular combo move. This class is energy-reliant. It falls under the "Power" symbol, in terms of lore. Keys: F, Q, Z, X, C, V, B, N, M 'Cyber Stratosphere' Weapon Name: Aero Board The Cyber Stratosphere is a class part of the Cyber series. The user wields a large board. The basic attack thrusts the user forward, dealing damage to anyone in their way. It's other moves include two ranged attacks, one that is extremely hard to aim but worth using if the user can aim and one where the user throws the board like a boomerang at their enemy, dealing forty damage on hit. The third move is charged up. The user then is projected toward wherever they were aiming previously. On hit, this move deals fair damage and knocks over the target. After the fourth move is used the user jumps on the board and begins to fly, while using up their energy reserves constantly. The user can adjust their height during this. All of the moves can be used in this mode also. This class is energy-reliant. It falls under the "Power" symbol, in terms of lore. Keys: F, Z, X, C, V Cyber Brawler The Cyber Brawler combines fists with bullets, and is able to throw a flurry of punches and shots to win over the battle. He fights to get revenge on REDACTED, the person who made him able to do such things. This class is an achievement class, received by killing with brawler 20 times. Weapon: Cyber Gauntlets Move List: Click: Punch. Q: The Cyber Brawler shoots at the ground, which launches him or her and does 20 damage to anyone in the explosion radius. Z: This move is does the same thing as Q, except the brawler is launched forward instead of up. Double Jump (Space x2): The Cyber Brawler uses explosion shots to go further into the air, and smashes down to the ground, doing 20 damage in the radius of the attack. E: The Cyber Brawler punches rapidly. X: The Cyber Brawler shoots a flurry of tracer bullets at the opponent, each one doing damage on a hit. F + Click (Aim and Fire): Aims and shoots one tracer round. 'Arkus' The Arkus class wields a pillar called an Ark to slay its enemies in several unique ways, from a gun to a power beam to energy infused punches. Weapon: Ark Move List: F (Place down/Retrieve Ark): J: Arkus summons a sword. This increases melee damage (potentially, or might just do nothing). H: (Can only be used when Ark is placed down): Arkus makes the Ark disappear, and it comes crashing down from the sky, to deal damage if it hits an opponent. L: (Can only be used when Ark is placed down):Teleports Arkus to the Ark. However, its glitchy, but can be used as an escape. Holding Z: Turns your normal combo into an Ark based combo. Arkus first swings the Ark sideways, then pokes with it, then spins around with the Ark, then finally slams the Ark down, knocking down. Hold Q then: Z (Power Punch): Arkus uses the power of his Ark to bring two beam-like meteors from the sky, to deal damage and trip. X (Power Pillars): Arkus summons power from the Ark into his or her hands, and bursts forward to deal damage with that power. C (Ark Shotgun): Arkus uses the Ark as a shotgun, aiming and firing tracer bullets from the top of the Ark. V (Energy Laser): Arkus charges a beam from the Ark, and then fires it at an opponent, to deal lots of damage and trip. 'Survivor' Armed with a shotgun, probably the most normal class in the game (Aside from Hunter). Has only a shotgun, and alot of bullets. LMB: Fires the shotgun, dealing good damage, depending on how many bullets hit. R: Reloads a shotgun shell, up to 8 at a time. Necessary for Survivor to operate. The gun will load automatically to fire a shot when you're empty (Hooray for mobile support!), but thats slow and not worth it. 'Hunter' (Insert description here) 'Technomancer' Dubbed as the master of lasers, the Technomancer uses future technologies to use lasers for all sorts of combat strategies. He comes from the future, as he needs to get back what has been stolen. Weapon: Harute Move List: Click: Laser combo. Q (Laser Spread): The Technomancer fires lasers in a frontward fashion, 4 lasers horizontally and vertically. C (Spinlaser): The Technomancer uses Harute to fire lasers in the direct vicinity of themselves, to deal damage to anyone caught there. T (SemiLasers): The Technomancer fires all 7 Harute cannons in short bursts. Y (Chaos Lasers): The Technomancer fires out lasers to the left, right, and upwards. U: (Aerial Lasers) Technomancer fires lasers from Harute in all directions, in two bursts. X (Spinsmash): Similar to U, but at the end of the move Technomancer fires at him or herself, not to self damage, but to damage anyone touching the Technomancer. 'Captain Falcon' Captain Falcon in ROBLOX, similar to the Super Smash Bros. Captain Falcon. Weapon: Captain Falcon Move List: Double W: Sprint. Has a cool-down. C: Falcon.. Punch!: Sends your enemy flying on contact. Sprint + C: A jumping move where if CP comes into contact with an opponent, he latches onto them and causes a damaging explosion. 'Krellis' A massive dwarven battleaxe used to ward off the most menacing of beasts. It is known to be the most difficult and tactical class of all in the Black Magic artillery, and those who wield it are imbued with a magnitude of dwarven intellect of which the typical human cannot begin to fathom. Weapon: Krellis Move List: Z:' Axe Combo'. (HARDEST COMBO TO EVER MASTER the secret to this amazingly hard combo is to HOLD Z!!11!!1) (I honestly don't know why this class is even in the game.) 'Hitman (FIXED YAY!)' This class is finally fixed, however, you might as well just play Marksman. Weapon Dual Revolvers: (Ace, and Spades) 'Aeroninja' The Aeroninja uses a blade at near light-speed and flies through the air to gain an advantage over foes. Weapon: Aeroblade Move List: Click: Quick Blade Strike. Q: The Aeroninja pushes himself or herself to the limit, and sends out a flurry of speedy blade strikes. C: Just like click. Z: A punch. X: A kick. Y: Aeroninja uses shadows to fly into the air, flying forward. H: Aeroninja uses shadows to fly into the air, flying backward. 'Holy Knight' (Insert description here) 'Widow Maker' Uses a giant spider backpack to overpower its enemys. Has a cannon and a sword. Space: Am improved jump. Using its Spider Legs, the Widow Maker launches itself in the air. Z: A slash downward. Does good damage, but is hard to land. X: A swipe to the side. Does okay damage, but is easier to land then Z, C, or V. C: Widow Maker's strongest move. Widow Maker charges up, and slashes downwards like Z, dealing much, much more damage. V: A pounce with Widow Maker's spider legs. Knocks down and does 10 damage with each leg. F: Widow Maker shoots 3 beams from its cannons, dealing 20 damage each. G:, Widow maker quickly shoots 3 beams generally in the same area, dealing 20 damage each. H: Widow maker swipes sideways with its cannons, firing in a spread away from you, with each of the beams dealing 20 damage. 'Holy Paladin' Weapon Name: Glaive and Armatae Info: The Holy Paladin is a combination of the classes Holy Knight and Paladin. It wields a glaive and the Paladin's shield Armatae. It has some effective basic attacks and moves. It can regenerate it's mana and health with a certain move. This class is mana-reliant. It falls under the "Purity" symbol, in terms of lore. Cyber Brawler Marksman Spy Spy... is not our spy! Straight outta' Team Fortress 2, the Spy makes a grand appearance in the Black Magic artillery. To my, and probably your dismay, It's got a few minor alterations. Move List: * Q: Cloak. Unlike its counterpart, there is no limit to how long you can cloak for. * E: Disguise. Allows you to disguise as another player. Stabbing won't remove your disguise. * Click: Stab. Pretty self-evident. Successful back-stabs will two shot an enemy Can Counter: Idle Players. Countered By: Players who have at least half of their brain and aren't idle. Destroyer Professional Minor Blood Priest Sin With Giant Hands, Sin can deal very high base damage, but is very slow. Counters: Most melee classes, due to its high base damage. Countered by: Ranged classes, since its so slow. Aero Shurikai It's a shuriken. Is there really anything else to be said about this petty weapon? Move List: * Click: Toss around your shuriken like a maniac. * Q: Throws the shuriken and spins around in circles. Can Counter: Melee classes. Countered By: Ranged Classes Double Jump for ninja style Cyber Judicator Cyber Pirate Utara Cyber Ninja Miner A beginners class, Miner can use its various abilitys to beat up people with Ol' Yaney. LMB: Miner swipes with the pickaxe, then swings again, then punches with his left arm, then a stronger punch. The last hit deals 30 damage, so it isnt to be underestimated. Z: Miner spins with Ol'Yaney, tripping and dealing damage like a Mercenary X. X: Miner slams the ground, causing the ground to burst around him. Deals 20 damage, but has AOE. C: This is what Miner is about. Miner digs downward, digging and making holes. If you press C again, Miner explodes upwards, dealing good damage and trip. V: A stronger version of C, Miner quickly digs downwards with one swing, and rushes around like a maniac, dealing damage over a few seconds, then exploding upwards, dealing good damage and trip. Kyuuga Ace Ace utilizes both a sword and a gun called Alteriano for combat. He is very strong, but is kinda squishy. LMB: Slash. A normal click combo. F: Shoot. Similar to how marksman works, you prep your gun and when you click, you fire two shotgun spreads at that location Z: Ace slashes wildly forward in a frenzy, dealing very high damage, enough to destroy most classes. X: Ace spins around twice, dealing damage in an area around him. C:Ace slams his sword into the ground, creating shockwaves that go forward. Uhaga Manhunter Cyber Shogun Cyber Stormer Sharak Saishi Master of healing, can use its abilitys to support the team with mass healing. Note: most of these names are made up, so dont expect them to actually be called that. Z: Heal pulse. Saishi shoots the person with a yellow beam, accompanied by a voice clip (Gaze into the iris). This strikes once, but heals over time. X: Drain. Saishi shoots the person with a purple beam, accompanied by a voice clip (The Darkness falls). This strikes once, but drains the opponents health. C:Heal. Saishi releases a pulse that heal players near him or her V:Play of de gaime. You heal yourself